Yunjae - Summer Weeds
by gloriousfry
Summary: Tangan nya yang besar membawaku untuk pulang bersama nya. Jadi mari kita pulang?


Tittle :Summer Weeds

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Author: Glorious Fry/ Echa

Editor: Maulina_loveleekim aka Fujoshinta aka Dee

Poster: aka aka nda

Rating: PG 13

Cast: Kim Jaejoong- Jung Yunho

Suara air jatuh beriak-riak di sungai, diatas.. diselimutinya hamparan langit oleh udara yang ringan.

Daun-daun kering berterbangan, helaian dandelion yang sudah tua beterbangan menyerbu langit.

Suara riuh serangga yang menempel di pohon-pohon karena bersembunyi dari jerat jaring anak-anak kecil yang mencari-cari. Samar terdengar nyalinya yang menciut.

Aku merasa mati, di hamparan ilalang raksasa, aku merebah dan tak lama tertidur. Aku menikmati setitik nirawana di muka bumi sendirian, di musim panas.

 _ **Tap-tap..**_

Aku terusik.

Langkah kaki terdengar, riuh-riuh ilalang yang bergesekan dengan tubuh membuat batang nya patah. Sampai hati akhirnya ia terdiam, kemudian berdiri di dekatku.

Bayangan tubuhnya menyelimuti wajahku, membuatku serasa teduh. Mataku terbuka lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ah, Yunho.." teriak hatiku.

Aku mengerejap sebentar lalu menutup mata lagi. Perasaan musim panas semakin ku nikmati ketika bau tubuhnya bercampur diudara menjadi pembius lain yang mematikan.

 _ **Grek~**_

Dia kemudian duduk, menginjak ilalang yang lain sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaan nya dengan pelan.

 _ **Krik-krik~**_ Seranga-serangga musim panas mulai terdengar dan bernyanyi lagi.

 _ **Srr-Srr~**_ Desau angin semakin merancau lembut. Sambil membuat ladang ilalang ini bergerak searahnya.

 _ **Wush-Wush~**_ Suara ombak pantai, berdebur terdengar? Suara Yunho, ah, dia tahu aku sedang menikmati suasana ini, dia tahu aku menyukai suara ombak jadi ia menambahkan nya.

 _ **Tsk~**_ kudengar suara ilalang patah, kemudian bulu-bulu halusnya menyentuh dahi-hingga pipiku dengan halus, menggelitik lewat tangan -ulang membuatku tersenyum.

Aku tak menepisnya. Kubiarkan Yunho bermain sendiri.

Ia akan kebosanan sebentar lagi, pasti.

 _ **Dug~**_

Dan aku tahu kini tubuhnya ikut merebah, sama sepertiku.

Sudah kuduga.

Aku bergeming, iapun begitu, namun kurasakan dengusan hangat napasnya terasa disamping tubuhku.

Ia menyamping sambil memandangiku..,

Begitu kulihat, sepasang matanya yang kecil memandangiku dengan damai.

Kemudian,aku merasa sempurna saat tangan nya mulai menggenggam tanganku,

menjadikan nya satu.

Dia mencium tanganku, sambil membenarkan rambutku yang tak rapi dari samping. Dia terus tersenyum membuatku merasa kediginan dan bergetar meski hari ini adalah musim panas.

Kau adalah musim dingin di musim panas ku Yunho? Hahaha.

Kemudian aku terbangun. Yunho terperanjat dan ikut terbangun. Wajahnya kebingungan melihatku yang tiba-tiba aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa terlalu malu dilihatnya seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku bisa gila.

Ketika aku sibuk sendiri, mata Yunho tak lama melirik, dan telunjuk tangan nya membawa wajahku menghadapnya hingga membuat wajah kami berhadapan, kemudian aku menerka-nerka mengapa Tuhan tak adil, mengapa lelaki di hadapan ku begitu sempurna. Mengapa hanya dengan tatapan nya aku merasa akan mendapat kematian.

Lantas wajahnya semakin mendekat, ketika kurasakan kulit bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibirku, aku memejamkan mata.

 _ **Srr-Srr~**_ angin musim panas menyapu tubuh ketika kami berciuman. Angin musim panas menerpa baju longggar kami, menjadikannya bergeleber seperti bendera yang tertiup angin. Seringan itu.

Tangan nya mengelus lembut pipiku, sementara sebelah tangan nya terus menggenggam tangaku, erat.. semakin erat.

Yunho,

Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sedalam palung yang ada di lautan. Aku mencintaimu seperti udara yang menyelimuti ketika kau bernapas. Aku mencintaimu seperti sesuatu yang tak memiliki dasar.

Kemudian bibir kami terlepas, matanya terbuka duluan dan menyambutku pertama kali setelah tadi aku merasa hilang karena nya, aku mengerejap sambil menunduk malu. Rasa basah dibibir kini terhapus sendiri oleh angin, bukan oleh tangan nya seperti biasa.

Tak lama mata kami bertautan kembali, kemudian saling terdiam dibalik rasa ajaib ketika saat ini kudapati sedikit mukjizat Tuhan yang kurasakan lewat Yunho kurasa adalah keajaiban Tuhan yang hidup untuku.

Dalam akhir keheningan ini, ia menggerakan tangan nya dan mencubit pipiku sedikit keras, sehingga membuatku sedikit berteriak dan membuat Yunho tertawa-tawa. Aku tak terima kemudian membuatnya terjatuh di bawahku,mencubitnya balik pipinya di hamparan ilalang !

Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku lupa Yunho dengan cepatnya bisa membalik keadaan. Dan ini terjadi sekarang, aku dibawahnya dan aku tak ingin kalah. Aku terus berusaha kemudian posisi berbalik lagi padaku tapi tak lama kemudian sebaliknya.

"You fool!" teriak Yunho padaku. Mukanya memerah, rambutnya terlihat lepek bercampur keringat.

"Fuckers!" Balasku sambil menjitak kepalanya lantas mulai berlari meninggalkan mengejarku dan kami jadi terus berlarian. Namun akhirnya dia berhasil menangkapku, karena aku sudah kehabisan tenaga dan karena malu bercampur dengan rasa senang yang teramat sangat. Karena nya, karena Yunho..tentu saja.

Aku terdiam sambil menenangkan napasku lantas tangan nya memegang sebelah tangan ku. Aku meliriknya.

Dia tersenyum, membuatku merasakan keajaiban lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya. Aku mengangguk, dan di genggaman tangannya akupun ikut berjalan.

 **End~**

 **Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaay FF LAMAAA XD bahasanya rada absrud (seperti biasa) ini dulu di blog pake poster loh keren buatan teh nda :3 aku kangeeen banget masa nulis2 dolo~ here we go, ini dibuat tahun 2011/2012 gitulah. Aku males edit (cuman ganti convo dikit lel). Udahlah gini we semoga pada suka. Komen, saran dan kritiknya sangat dinantikan, makasih udah bacaaa :D**


End file.
